Possessive Dark Matters
by N.kirby
Summary: Ekoro travels to the dimension where Satan and Arle originally lived prior to Fever-era… And he meets some unusual characters who were trying to take over that world when they were gone! (Contains: Headcanons, silly Ekoro and Fudoushi, grouchy yet ticklish Dark Matter)


**Possessive Dark Matters**

Ekoro was bored. Bored as ever.

Surely could always look for Ringo any time he wanted to, but he made the decision the learn more about the other deviants of Arle and Satan's world... It was a surprise to see some of them were frequently fighting each other as the Dark Prince of Puyo Hell and the blue-armored heroine left.

There was a blond man, turning out to be self-proclaimed _'Lord of the Vampires'_, who had no time for play.

The boy with a pale blue-green hair in a braid, a devil that also claimed to be busy trying to take Satan's place.

A multi-eyed god-like entity and his four _'Gem Guardians'_, plus a servant known as a Sleeping Beauty. Ekoro didn't even bother getting near him!

Someone who looked just like Arle, but in red-violet armor and a darker demeanor. Found Ekoro amusing, and actually didn't mind his presence.

And a grotesque zombie-like wizard… Surprisingly the most social of all of them. Like the 'clone' of Arle, he actually got along with Ekoro, that is before the copycat bolted to bother anyone else.

Only one target was left...

"Then after this, maybe I'll go back to Ringie's world and bother her!~ But oh boy, I didn't know this much chaos was going on when uncle Satan left… Maybe I should tell them when I get back." Ekoro paused, then grinned. "_Naaaah!_ And ruin their fun? Nope!"

After floating around for a moment in the pale moonlight, Ekoro began hearing words coming from a small shack. "Ooooh! Grandpa Fudo said something about a friend being here who is much like me!~" He giggled, gently making his way into the broken window.

Inside the large and dusty room that was entered was only a lone figure. "I need to at least learn different cosmic spells before I can go out and face those pitiful nuisances again... A loss against that woman in red-armor was too unacceptable! _New Moon, Meteor Shower_… Perhaps practicing a _Supernova_ next time!" Staring at him, Ekoro felt rather confused.

This man was nothing like himself, at least on the outside. He was bony, cladded in a torn purple outfit that seemed rather exotic, and wrapped in bandages. Taking out a crystal ball, the undead being stared into it. "I don't understand! Why is the future cloudy and not showing what my enemies… Someone is ruining my focus." He grunted, turning around.

Right in his face, was Ekoro.

**_"Helloooooo~"_**

**_"FWAAAH!"_** Falling out of his chair and slamming into the desk, the man slammed his book closed. "Who or what are you? And what is your business here in this old library?! No one comes by here except for me, as I have made it my own home!"

"You don't leave anything around to keep others out." Ekoro commented. "Grandpa said I would find one of his friends here!"

"… Grandpa?"

"The guy with tentacles!"

"Fudoushi… Of course… Remind me to_ kill_ him later." He groaned, getting up and back into his chair. "And friend is a really strong word, he may consider me one, but I see that old brittle fool as a surprisingly worthy rival of my skills. That being said, he is still in the way of my goal."

"Huh? Your goal?" Ekoro planted himself on the desk, staring at the crystal ball and poking it. He rubbed his face against the orb before it was taken away.

Glaring at the blob-like being and then clearing his throat, he responded. "Yes, my goal. The desire of utter _world domination!_ As I am _Dark Matter_, one of the greatest dark mages who can use the power of the stars that align! _Fortune teller of death!_ The _implacable gentleman_ who refuses to lose, no matter what defeat! First there was Wish, then the dark wizard, but none will let me dow- Are you even listening?!"

Instead, Ekoro found himself snoring through Dark Matter's speech. "Mmm, I only caught your goal and name sorta… Anyway, I'm Ekoro!~ I can travel through space and sometimes dimensions, so I came here for a moment out of boredom! Plus I can't find a chance to bother Ringie just yet!" The mage felt partially insulted that this creature brushed him off like nothing, but also curious.

"Ringie? Is that a pet-name for a girl?" Ekoro nodded. "Let me guess, you like her?" Another nod. "Tried to possess her and take over the world?"

"No, I possessed someone else and tried to cover the world in Puyo…"

"Close enough." Dark Matter sighed. "Use dark and cosmic powers?" Yet again, a nod. "Dislike for another male getting in the way?"

"Definitely! Stupid tuna guy! But I don't think I tried to take over the world. Why does this matter, Darky? Are we as similar as grandpa said?" Dark Matter flinched at the nickname Ekoro had just gave him.

It was hard to place into words for him, usually Dark Matter never spoke of his past. And he did not wish to talk about it in front of Ekoro, who seemed rather naive. "I shall shorten it for you… Be careful. Love for someone could easily be the cause of your own demise. Or I would not be a skeletal mess like I am now, so I would get over her, spector." The copycat felt his emotions get the best of him there.

Making a blue-colored apple form in his palm, he tossed it at Dark Matter, which had no effect. "_Weh!_ Don't ever say that! I'll find a way to have Ringie, unlike you and whoever you liked!" Examining the unusual fruit, the mage pocketed it for now, as he was becoming frustrated with Ekoro's childish behavior.

"All I tried to do was make an ideal world! Even if it meant hurting others! It was better than whatever you had in mind… Or the others! Count wants an endless night of vampires, Devil wishes to be the King of the Underworld as a powerful demon, Fudoushi wants revenge against humanity along with youth, and Phantom God will make the entire world a wasteland!… What do I get for my actions? Being killed and rejected for a merchant! Loved ones only hurt you!"

Ekoro just stopped for a moment, feeling himself curl up.

"W-w… **_WEEEEEEEEEEEH!_**"

Dark Matter jumped back, feeling bad for snapping at him. "Oh no, what have I brought upon myself?… Please stop crying! I'm sorry, okay?! I was only saying it to prevent any possible dark futures!" He never had pushed someone to tears before, and there wasn't a proper way for the mage to handle it.

Rolling himself back into a standing position, Ekoro pouted. "I can't even die you know! I can vanish, but come back! So you're trying to discourage me! _Jerkface!_" He proceeded to flick little sparks at Dark Matter before flying into a bookcase and hiding in there.

He tried his best to control any form of anger toward the creature that had decided to cause such a scene for him. "Do not be stubborn, you unusual spector!" Popping his head out between two books, Ekoro responded to the last part a little. "As a fortune teller, I can tell you any form of fate! Even your own! If I show you what yours is, surely you would believe me!" Blinking, the copycat just made mocking noises at him.

"Bleh-bleh-bleh! I'm a lonely and creepy fortune teller, and I like pushing away any form of friends! And I like to put down the ideas of others!" Dark Matter felt his body freeze up, then boil with frustration. "Come to think of iiiiit, you remind me of that other testy fortune-telling girl who dresses all goth-like!" Ekoro reached his hand out, tugging on the bandages that dangled from the undead man's body.

Trying to grab them back, Dark Matter felt the wrapping around his arms taken off. "I demand you return those, you mood-swinging spirit! And for the last time, this was to help you!" Instead, Ekoro popped out of the shelves to yank the bandages off entirely...

As Ekoro wrapped them around his mouth. "Look, I'm you~ Just like grandpa said!~" His constant change of emotions were tiring, Dark Matter was tempted to use a more violent method, but he felt himself give up in trying to reason with someone who went all over the place.

Rather than bothering anymore, he played the silent game against Ekoro, choosing to ignore him by reading his book. "Hm? Now you're acting like I'm not here?" He glanced to Dark Matter and put himself in front of the mage, dancing around, touching everything on the desk...

Even when he took the grimoire away, Dark Matter acted like it was still in his bony hands. "Unfair!~ Fine, I'll just go back to Ringie's world and bug her, you're being a bore again now you meanie!" Ekoro gave him one last poke on the chest.

**_"GAAAHHH!"_** Dark Matter yelped, falling over in his chair again.

Taking a moment to process that, Ekoro's confused face went to a giddy one… As he began repeatedly poking Dark Matter . "N-no! Don't do that! I get sensitive! S-stop… Aha… Ahaha! _**AHAHAHAAA!** STOOOOOP!_ It's not funny in the slightest! I'm a serious dark mage, not some sort of puppy!"

None of that prevented Ekoro from tormenting him, only when the creaky door opened did the spirit pause his antics. "Ikuri, do you have time to find-" Fudoushi stopped dead in his tracks. "_Ekky!_ I see you found Dark Matter's weak-spot! He hates physical contact!… Why do you look so angry?" Dark Matter shoved the space blob, giving a the necromancer a deathly glare.

"_Ikuri?_ Is that his real name, grandpa? That's a weird one!" Ekoro chirped, seeing Dark Matter reveal an extra set of arms from his robe.

Fudoushi took a step back with his tentacles. "H-hey now, what are you so mad about? I remember finding out your weakness, I didn't tell Ekoro or anything about that! Just that he had things in common with y- Ulk!" The hands and bandages wrapped around his throat.

"Never… Send anyone… To my private library shack…" Dark Matter grasped the necromancer tighter, before turning to Ekoro. "Child, go back to your world… I do not want you seeing this."

Being all around naive, Ekoro did just that. "Okay then! Bye Ikuri! Bye grandpa!" Fudoushi tried to wave 'goodbye'… Before he got the sheer beating coming to him.

Yet the only thing on Ekoro's mind was that he had made unexpected friends and similarities, even with one as negative as the Dark Matter…

* * *

**((Something I wrote up outside of PSASBR things, and originally posted on one of my tumblr blogs… I thought I would put it here too.**

**Not nearly enough fan-fics in the world of Madou characters. Save ARS…))**


End file.
